


Clothes Grown Roses

by xXNekoAngel172Xx



Category: Chlorine Grown Roses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNekoAngel172Xx/pseuds/xXNekoAngel172Xx
Summary: Chlorine Grown Roses but its's outfit descriptions only





	1. Chapter 1

I always wear a short black dress with a silver cross on the front, long black socks and black boots with skulls on them.

I got into my new school uniform. My shirt was white with long sleeves and buttons and my jacket was black with a green bow and I wore a short brown skirt with gray thigh highs and black shoes. I took a shower.  
I got a blue and white jacket like the rest of the team had.

was wearing a beautiful long lacy black corset dress with short sleeves that were made of silk. It was hand stitched by one of the best tailors in the world. My black and blonde hair was down and i was wearing a crimson rose hair pin. I was wearing long black gloves with a crimson rose bracelet on my left hand, and I wore a crimson rose necklace. The dress showed off some of my cleavage, but I didn't care.

She was wearing a short and kinda skimpy french maid dress...papa liked that kind of stuff o.o... with black stockigns and white shoes. She wore the same outfit as Anzu but with a black and white bow in her hair.

i put two wine red ribbons in my pigtalis. I donned a short balck dress, with a silver cross on it, with a dark purple long sleeves shirt under it, long, dark, purple, thigh high socks, and black combat boots, with a skull and crossbomes desine on it (AKA my normal outfit exept for the ribbons lol)

He was wearing a tight, white tshirt, that showed off his many muscles, with a black and red, open hoodie, and gray pants. He looked so hot...

I was wearing, a black sundress, with a crsos necklace, black flats, with a red bow on them, lack and white, stiped, thigh high socks, and a black garter.

I went home, and then I changed, into an old, black Fallout Boy shirt, and a gray miniskirt. I did'nt care if I got paint on them.

I saw a twelve year old girl with blonde hair, with pink bangs, wearing a black seifuku (those are the school uniforms from lucky star and other animes). She had red eyes, but one of her bangs was covering one of her eyes. she was short and pale.

She was short and, she had fluffy, blonde hair, that was black at the tips. She was wearing a lot of mascara, and eyeliner, and she was pale, with big boobs. Her uniform was oversized on her, and her jacket sleeves covered her hands. (Akira-chan said she looks kinda like a cross between sapphire from sound euphonium and aoi from danganropna (i've never watched any of those animes though but that's how akira-chan described her))

Because, rin was coing over, soon, i put on, a short black dress, with red straps, long, black, gloves, and dark, crimson, tights, with black , high heels. I redid my eye makeup, and painted my nails, black. I didn't have time to do my hair, so I just brust it.

Then, Rin came, looking very hot.he was wearing a open red hoodie, with a gray shirt, and baggy, black pants.

......Kimmy Sakura!!! She was wearing a majenta jacket, with a magenta, short skirt, gray thigh highs, and brown shoes.

We put on our swimsuits and went to the pool. I was wearing a black bikini with a little red bow on it with a swim skirt that also had a red bow on it. Akira wore a blue bikini with the iwatobi jacket.

I was wearing a black jacket wiith neko ears on the hood, a Panic at the disco shirt that i cut to be v neck, a frilly red skirt, leggings with a black cat on them and combat boots that made me feel like a action girl and i had rose red lipstick blue eyesharow fake eyelashes with alot f mascara and some eyeliner. I also painted my nails black in memory of akemi's aunt Homura.Akira was wearing a white tanktop that clung titely to her and showed of her big boobs, booty sorts, neone running shoes and put on tenporary tatoos of chibi knee swirls on her knees. Se also put her hair up in a swirly ponytail and she braided mine but kept the little bigtail.

She had a donut, in her mouth. Shw was wearing, a pink, and black, stiped tanktop, that clung to her and, showed of her big bobs, really tihgt, black, skiny jaens, and she was wearing lots of eyeliner, and mascara.

Onec, I woke up, i changed into, a long sleved, balck shirt with black, and white, striped sleaves, a red vest, a frilly, black, skirt with red stuff, at the bottom, black tights, and red mary janes. I put on winged eyeliner, ALOT of mascara, gray eyeshadow, and ruby red lipstick.

Then, she noticed a vocaloid shirt... "Kyaaaaa~! I LOVE Vocaloid!!!" She squealed. Ko baught the Vocaloid shirt, and we left the Hot Topic.

Kimmy was wearing a black, and white, sailor fuku, with black thighhighs, and brown shoes.

I was in a different outfit then before, and my hair was'nt in pigtails anymore.. Instead of a baggy MCR tshitt, a short pleated gray skirt, striped red and black tights, and pink mary James, I was waring a... straitjacket... (and I was also still wearing my tights.) My former outfit, my usual outfit, and pajamas were lying ontop a small bookshelf beside the bed, along with my Ipod. 

I then changed into the pajamas that were on the bookshelf. They were a pair that i already owened. I put on a black Invader Zim tshirt and a pair of black pajama pants with Gir all over them. I kept my tights on becase it was kinda cold in the room.

I put on a black, and pink striped tanktop, A black skirt with pink skull deisgns and pink frills, black, and pink, striped tightes, and black mary janes. I kept my hair down, and put a pink bow in it.  
They all had died hair, and look depressed, like me (ecxept my hair is'nt died)...

It was a big guy, and he was super call and musley, and intimidate. he wore a black suit, and it looked really out of place, and he wore scary sunglasses.  
Both of them were short and blond, and both of them had guns, in there hands, and one looked very familier...  
He was short, and had light eyes lik ehis hair, and also wore a suit like the big guy.

I was wearing my invader zim pagamas.

SHe had short blonde hair that covered her right eye with hot pink streaks in a short ponytail, baby blue eyes that gradiented to pink with lots of eyeliner and mascara, a layered black shirt with pink-and-black stiped sleaves and a pink cat on the front, a pink miniskirt, light pink tights, and black converse boots. She had a pink messenger bag with a danganronpa pin, a french flag pin, and a pin that said L'eau de Rose Private Junior High for Intellectually Gifted Girls Japanese Branch, and a vocaloid keychain on the zipper. The macara and eyeliner were ruining down her pale face because she was crying.

It was breakfast time, so I changed, out of my pagamas, and into, my black FOB t-shitr, a dark gray short skirt, black converses, black fishnet gloves and tights, and a silver cross necklace.

"I'm Luna Moon." Said a girl with, long, spiky, paltinum, blonde hair, with jet black tips, and a bang covering, her left eye. She had bright, red eys, that looked like they were glowing. She was wearing a black MCR t-shirt.

"Im Esther Darkfeather." Sad a girl with waste length, black hair, midnight, blue eyes, and a pikachu hoodie.

"I'm shatter Nymphnight." Said a boy with black hair, that covered his right eye, which were light teal. He was wearing a maroon hoodie, and he had, pale skin.

"My name is Yami Yagami." Said a boy with dark, green hair, with black streaks, and a black tshirt.

"I'm Conchita Fuentes." Said a girl with green, and pink, eyes, with alot of eyeliner. She had tan skin. and was wearing a black, short, dress with fishnets. Her hair was black, and spikey, and in a short, Ponytail.

I was wearing a black miniskirt, with red fishnet stocknings, a tight, black tanktop, that said MCR, in red, a silver, skull necklace, and black combat boots. He still looked the same as the first time I saw him, with spiky blonde hair, and light eyes, and frecks, so I knew that Kimmy, wasn't lying...

I changed out of, my invader zim pagamas, and changed into, a black dress, with plaid hearts, with bows, overall straps, black buttons, and a big black ow, in the back, with a white dressshirt, with corset lace, on the arms, underneath. I also had, a short, black, riding hood, with a red, plaid bow, white frills, and plaid, cat ears.

She was wearing, a frilly, rainbow skirt, a black tank, pink, and black ,striped, fingerless, gloves, a blue, knee high converse, a necklace, with a a world on it, and a girly bow, in her hair.

Conchita was wearing, a purple, plaid shirt, that went to her elbows, with a black belt, on her waste, a black bennie, hipsterglasses, ripped, black jeans, and combat boots. Esther was wearing, a black ,and white, striped hoodie, with a panda on it, ripped, gray pants, black boots, and her hair was in pigtails. Luna was wearing, a purple shirt, with a cat on it, short shorts, with space on them, white vans, a purple, vans hat, with zebra stripes, and leggings, and sleeves, that made her look like a skeleton. Shatter was wearing, the shirt part of the winter seifuku from azumana dayo (an: Shatter likes crossdressing!!! If you have a problem with it you can gtfo >:( ), gray pants, and checkered chucks. Yami was wearing, a black hoodie, with sleeves, going to his elbows, a keyblade necklace, ripped, orange pants, with chains, and zippers, black boots, and extensions in his hair, to make it look orange.

I changed into stealthy clothes, which were a black crop top with long sleeves, and a broken red heart on it (an: Undertale reference xD!!!), red jeans, and black combat boots. I also had my hair down, except for my little ponytail, which I kept.

He was tied up like he was last time, and he was wearing a black dress shirt, with a gray vest over it, gray slacks, and shiny black dress shoes.

She was wearing a purple skirt, a white dress shirt, with a purple tie, and a purple jacket.

I was wearing, a short, black, plaid, seifuku dress, a bunch of band wristbands, black, and white, plaid thigh thighs, my skull boots (the ones i n my normal outfit), a gold cross necklace, and black, fingerless gloves. I painted my nails black, with white tips, and put on a ton of eyeliner, and mascra, and blakc lipstick.

Luna was cosplaying as Misa from death note, and it looked really cool! (I hate misa because she gets in the way of l and lights perfect yaoi but she has a awesome design) Esther was wearing, a black corset ,with red ribbons, a black, leather miniskirt, red fishnets, and black, leather boots that went to her knees. Shatter was wearing, a striped jack skeligton jacket (I actually have that jacket x3 its reversable heres a pic i-imgur-com/V00vZq9-jpg (replace the - with .)), band wristbands, blakc, skinny jeans, and white vans. He was playing pokemon on his gameboy. I couldnt stand to look at yami, not after what happemed last night... But i know he was wearing, a black marilin mason shirt, a silver necklace with l's symbol from death note, baggy, black, and read pants, with chains on them, and red, and black shoes. He was scowling at me... Conchita was wearing, a torn, black seifukiu, with suspenders (kinda like ryoko sorta) with a bunch of bracelets, and mecklaces, and black, white and red stripped tights, black uwabaki, and her hair was in odango. Hitomi was wearing, a dress that looked like zatsune miku's outfit, blacck tights, and mary janes, and her hair was in pigtails. I coudl'nt look at kimmy either, but she was wearing a whte dress shirt, a black jacket, a purple miniskirt, white tights, and black mary janes, and her hair was in a ponytail. They all looked so sad...

We put on gloves so we wouldnt get rope burn.

I put on, my normal outfit.

He was wearing, a black bring me the horizon hoodie, tight, dark, gray, skinny jeans, and white vans, and alot of eyeliner.

Hitomi was wearing, a black tank top, that said mcr on it in red, a torn, black miniskirt, red, fishnet leggings, and balck, combat boots. Luna was wearing, a black, lacy dress, with spagetti straps, black boots, that went up to her mid-thighs, and black gloves. Esther was wearing, a black seifuku, with a black skirt, that went down to her knees, black socks, and black mary-janes. Yami was weaing, a dark, gray jacket, with bagy black pants, and red converses. Conchita was wearing, a long, black dress, with long sleeves, and black, hgh heels.

Quick, I jumped out of bed, and got into a black furisode, that only came up halfway up my thigh, with red butterlies on it, frills on the obi, and collar, and sleeves, and some corset lace, on the dress part, below the obi. I also put on, a frilly black, and red chocker, to match the dress, kneee high socks, with black, and white stripes, and red mary janes. I also put my hair up into one ponytail on my haid, after pinning back my little ponytail. 

She was still in pagamas, which were red boxers, with white and blue stars on them, and a baggy, black shirt, with a red eye on it. Other than her, yami was in his pajamas too, which were a black imagine dradongs shirt, and pagama pants, with pokemon on them, shatter had on, red boxers, and a puffy black hodie, esther had, a black tanktop, and short, loose, purple shorts, conchita was wearing, a black nightgown, that went down to, just above her mid-thigh, and hitomi had on a cosplay, of kagome. 

She wes wearing a black winter seifuku, with a red ribbon, black leggings (or pants, it was hard to tell), and dressy, gray shoes. But, she also had on a mask, that looked like anime, and had maron hair, in a ponytail.

I quickly put on, a black, emily the strange t-shirt, a pleated, gray miniskirt, black, knee high toe socks, and black, flip flops, over my black, lacy bikini, with tiny, dark, red bows on it. I put my hair in a messy bun.

She had white, pink hair, with pink highlights, that were only one shade darker, scarlette eyes, very pale skin, big boobs (but not as big as akiras) (Azusas not starring at chirikos bewbs this is just a character description ok also i sorta based her appearance off chiaki but i promise i dont hate chiaki!!), a pastel, light pink hoodie, with cat ears, on the hood, a white dress shirt, with a red ribbon, a gray, pleated skirt, light gray socks, and black, may janes. 

Luna was waering, a black, leather mini, with a black, crop top, black fishnets, and black converses. Esther was wearing, a flowy, black, tank top, with a red skull desin, with black, short shorts, that were also flowey, black, high tops, and a bunch of wristbands. 

She was wearing a balck tank top with a black and white checkers skirt, and black sandles. Her hair was up in odango and she was wearing hipster glasses.

So I put Rans' bike back in teh gaarage, and changed into a short, black, 30 second to mars nightgown. I put my hair down, and took of my makeup, and went to sleep.

Akira was wearing a dark, red Panic at the disco t shirt, ripped, black, skiny jeans, black converses, and a ton of wristbands. Rin was weaing, a black, leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots, and he looked just like gerard way when he had red hair (you may think im being stupid and trying to be like my immortal but he seriously did go look up pics of gerard with red hair!!)

I changed into a Blood on the dancefloor tank top, a ripepd, leather miniskirt, black fishnets, and black sandals. I put my hair into pigtails, and I did my makeup.

Hitomi was wearing a stripped, balck, and white, tank top, and a red, pleated, minishirt, and black flipflops, and did her eye makeup more then usual. Eshter was wearing a kyubey kigoriumi (go look it up if you dont know what that is) and looked kawaii, and Shatter was wearing a gray all time low t-shitr, black skinny jeans, and chekcered converses.

I changed into, a long, black, nightgown, with spagetti straps, an put my hair down.

I changed into, a flowy, black, tank top, with red stuff, on the edges, matching, short shorts, black, fingerless gloves, red, and black, striped, thigh highs, and chunky, black, mary janes. I decided to only, wear one ponytail.

She was wearing a dark, gray, yellowcard t-shirt, a black vest, a black, short skirt, gray, knee high socks, and black converses.

When we were walking, a boy with pink hair, and purple eyes approached me. He was wearing a white, short sleeves, button-up shit, kakey pants, brown shoes, and a red and yellow tie.

Ko was wearing a black Death note tshity, gray shorts, black socks that went up to just below her knees, and gray converses.

I got out of bed and put on a black dress with a corset fromt, a sqare coller with frills, long sleeves with fluffy cuffs, a necalace with black dimonds, striped black tigts, and blak hiheeled boots.

I began to felt sick as i put my hair into a bun and but on a wide rimed black hat with a balck viel. I put on some make up to and i was sure to use waterproof masara and eyelimer bcuase i knew i was gonna cry at te funerel.

Everyone was weaing black. Hitomi was wearig ruffled blak miniskit, a black tanktop and spoderweb leggins and arm warmers and a fuxxy black scrunhy. Yami And Shatter were both wearing black tuxedos with black ties but yami was wearing a black shit while shatter was weraing a white shrit. Estehr was wearig a long gothic black dress with black gloves and a black rose. Luan was wearng a black dres shirt with a black bow on it and a long black skirt with black highheeled boots and she had her hair up. Conshita had her hair down and she was weraing a black suit jacket and a black skrit that whent to her knees and black tighs with high heel shoes.

He had on a light bluesh gray shirt with the sleves rolled up, a gray vest and pants, a black tie, and a gray fadora. Wit all the ppl wearing balck at the funerla he loked out of plave with his gray clothers.

She was wearig a white dress shirt, a open black suit jacket, a black miniskrt wif a blak belt and black high heel boots. She had a black ribbonn in her hair. 

I saw a girl with long light bloe haire and a black evvning gown peking out from behidn a mausoleum with a cold look on her.

She was wearing the iwami uniform to but she had a red bow and only one button was fastened.

She was wearing a black GC tank top with black shorts and thigh highs and black sandals.

A tall boy wearing a grey hoodie under his uniform walked in. He had ocean blue eyes and green hare with black strikes. Like conchia he only had one button fasted on his uniform. Luna was wearing gab red bow on her uniform and shatter and Esther were wearing blue on theirs.

I put on a short blak sundress with rose print, black skeleton print soks and black converses and left home quietly to go to the polo.

I screamed and look up to see how push me and gasp when I see blood red eyes that look familiar. There was an upside-down dark red hart in there left eye that was broken. Her hair was medium length dawn her back and was strait and white but had a blond halite in the bangs (it was died from black). Freckles on her face, and her skin was pale. I gasped since I recognized this girl and the white tanktop, gray shortkirt and red tennant shoes…

I was surprised to see Masahiko Kururyu stand over her with a pins tip born three piece suit and a fedora on him and his hand in a fist.

I got out of bed and changes out of my nightmare before Christmas pajama pants and black tank tip to put on a black dress with long fishnet sleeves with flower designs, a balk choker, black leggings, and cute black combat boots. I kept my hair down but I put a black rose pin in my hare by the short part of my hair. After that I put on some makeup fast and left the hose for the hospital quick.

I toke off my led zeppelin t shirt that I was wearing as a nightgown, to put on a white dress, with black tulle on the edges, spaghetti straps, a corset front, and music designs, with bloody roses on it, and a black choker. I also put on black pantyhose, black, heh heeled boots, red lipstick, and had my back of my hair in a bun, while the rest was down.

I looked at hers, which was a cosplay of Katana from Suicide Squad out the mask. “I like yours, better…” I said, smiling, shy. I looked round. Luna and Chita were on slide, Esther was sitting in a tree, ridding a book, while Kimmy looked around with a journal and wrote stuff, Hitomi was on a swing, bein pushed by her magic, and I did see Akira, till she barreled over me, nod almost knocked me over. She was wearing a black mcr cardigan, with a red plaid shirt underneath, a spiky headband, dark gray skinny pants, and black converse.

He had on a black 21 pilots foodie, and green skinny jeans, and he had took he shoes of.

Luna had a black shirt, with a white rose, in a cage, olive green kapris, and black flats on, and Chonchita had a sleeveless black sweater, with a pleated green plaid skirt, knee heh black socks with two white stripes, and heeled boot shoes, Esther was wearing a black nirvana tank top, yellow skinny jeans, and black vans, Kimmy was wearing a black leather jacket, over a white dress shirt, with a purple ribbon, a pleated black skirt, knee high black socks, black loafers, and two purple ribbons in her hair, and Hitomi was wearing a cute black dress, with puffy sleeves, white lace, and buttons, white socks, black Mary jams, and black and white bows in her hare, which was pigtails.

He was wearing a black sailor moon shirt, and black skinny jeans.

Shatter wore a black and white strapped pollo, and black pants. Sophie had long, curly, late blonde hair, which she had in a ponytail, and wore a sleeveless, frily white dress, with a blue ribon on it, and brun sandals.  
Shatter never got the stains of his clothes.

I put on my unidorm, with blak spiderweb leggings, and arm wormers, a lot of mascara and black eyeshadow, red lipstick, and a choker. Akira wore the unform, which was to big for her, but also wore difrent colored knee socks, and some of the colorful brakelets, she got as gifts, wehn she was in the hospitle. I had my haire down, but akira’s was in an ponybail.

Miho came into class, and she was wearign a turrleneck black seater, bleached skiny jeans, and kneehight black boots w heals.

He wasn’t waering the school uniform, and was wearing a black North Face hoodie, with the hood up, and kaki cargo pants, with black sketchers shoes. Yammoto, was wearing a black pinstripe suit, nd a fadora.

She had on a pink t shirt, that said pinku (pink in japanese) on it, and it was tucked into high, khaki, shorts. She had pink, kneelength scoks, white vans, and a gray sweater tied around her waste. She also had a harepin in her hare which had Cherrys on it, and her hare was a low, side ponytail.

He was wearing a black all time low tshirt black fingerless gloves red skinny genes and black converse.

Hitomi was wearing a black and white striped sun dress, black stockings and white sandles. Akira was wearing a black bleach splattered mcr hoody, a black tutu, and black sandles. Luna was wearing a red and black tie die guns and roses t shirt, black short shorts and red converse boots. Conchita was wearing a black and white exo shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, a bunch of wristbands and black converses. Esther was wearing a white short sleeve button shirt with a black ribbon, a flowey black skirt, white knee highs and black mary janes. Ko was wearing a short black dress w red ribbons and lace around it and black sandles. Shater was wearing a black flanel shirt with black skinny jeans, a red scarf, and brown boots. Kimmy was doing something for her investigation group so she couldn't be there. 

He was a black sailor moon shirt, and black skinny jeans but they were all torn.

I got out of bed and put on a black dress with a corset fromt, a sqare coller with frills, long sleeves with fluffy cuffs, a necalace with black dimonds, striped black tigts, and blak hiheeled boots. I began to felt sick as i put my hair into a bun and but on a wide rimed black hat with a balck viel. I put on some make up to and i was sure to use waterproof masara and eyelimer bcuase i knew i was gonna cry at te funerel.

Everyone was weaing black. Hitomi was wearig ruffled blak miniskit, a black tanktop and spoderweb leggins and arm warmers and a fuxxy blackt scrunhy. Shatter eas wearing black tuxedo with a black tie and he was weraing a white shrit. Estehr was wearig a long gothic black dress with black gloves and a black rose. Luan was wearng a black dres shirt with a black bow on it and a long black skirt with black highheeled boots and she had her hair up. Conshita had her hair down and she was weraing a black suit jacket and a black skrit that whent to her knees and black tighs with high heel shoes.  
Akirawas wering a long selved blak dress that reaches the ground and blakc hiheels

Hse was wesring a long pink sundres wit white sox andpink sandles. Wit all the ppl wearing balck at the funerla she loked out of plave with her pink clothers.

She was wearig a white dress shirt, a open black suit jacket, a black miniskrt wif a blak belt and black high heel boots. She had a black ribbonn in her hair.

The frist eprson to spek was a little gril with shirt minto gren hare in pigtales who waz weering a black sundrees with black tites blakc marie janes and bolk gloves. 

I saw a girl with long light bloe haire and a black evvning gown peking out from behidn a mausoleum with a cold look on her.

He was dressed up for Halloween, but Ran and Ran war dressed as Rin and Len.   
I was Remilia Sacrlet, from Touhou, and the dress fit perfect, and I smiled, in the mirror.  
Akira was smile. She was dress as a genderbend Tony, from Don’t Hug Me I’m Sacred.  
Hitomi was god Kadoka from the last episode of pmmm, Conchista was Tifa from final fanasty 10, Esther was umbreon, Luna was kimiko rainaura (Reconize her? x3), Yami was Marty mcfly, Shatter was the eleventh doctor, ko was mizki, and kisme was Yuma. Even kimmy was there, and she was kirigiri.  
She was dress, as leafa form sao.  
She was dressed as Junko Enoshima! But then, someone stepped out from behind her, and I saw it was Masahiko, dressed as Monokuma.

I changed out of my balk lacey nightgown that reached my knees and changed into a black corset with maroon laces a black miniskirt with a maroon edge matching black knee-high toe socks and red and balk flip-flops. I did my makeup (mascara waterproof eyeliner and foundation) and went to the car.

She was wren a black laxytown t-shirt (we are number one is such a finny meme that why xD) Gary leggings red converses and a balk wrist brace. Esther was wearing a black tank top with thin white strips, black booty shorts., thightighs that matched her shirt and black tennis shoes. Conchita was wearing a black monokuma t shit, a red pelted minishkt, a bacon of wristbands and black sandals. Akira was wearing a balk sunders with white tips, white tights and black tennis shoes. Hiromi was wearing a black bring me the horizon tank top, black caprice, and black flip-flops. Shatter was wearing a black mcr t-shirt dark gray cargo pants and red converses. Ruruka was wiring her her on pigtails and she was wearing a orange tank top with green shorts and orange and green flip-flops.

Kissme was wearing a red pan at the disco shirt, black skinny jeans and black vans. Ko was wearing a tank top and shorts that matched kisses.

Kimmy was wearing a red seifuku with a black cooler and skirt and a white ribbon red thigighs and brown boots.

He had black hair with a ward ahoge gray blue eyes ad freckles and he was wearing a green blazer with a white shirt black pants and a black tie.

She was wearing a lavender pled dress with white frills at the bottom with a lighter vest, purple gloves and matching boots and hair bows. She had sparkly purple eyes (she wore sparkly contacts) with lots of mascara and a purple heart in them and log lavender haired in pigtails. She looked disgusting.

Kirumi Kisu was wiring a short glittery black and purple plade derse that proofed. It had a darker purple corset vest top and a big bow, and she wore high heel white boots and matching white gloves.

He wore a black pinstripe suit and a hat like a fedora. There was a gun strap to his waste.

She wore a black ball cap, sunglasses, and a black sunders with black flip-flops. She had silver jewelry on her wrists.

I changed two of my bring me the horizon nightshirt and black basketball bootie shorts to put on my iwatobi school uniform.

She had very long strate platinum blond hair that covered one eye and wore a tight silver dress with no sleeves and a turtleneck with black boots that came to her knees.

I was wearing a black bikii with red frills and a little bow.

I changed out of my short frilly black nightgown and into aa dark red tanktop that tied up into a bow at the back and mathcing booty shorts unver my signature black bikini with red frills and a red bow.

She was wearing her iwatobi jacket with a black good charlotte t shirt a black pleated minishirt black kneehighs and black converses.

I put on a dark purpleish gray long sleeved shirt with matching thigh highs a short black dress with a silver cross on it and black combat boots with a skull design over my black bikini with dark crimson lace.

Shatter was wearing a black mce t shirt with black skinny jeans and black vans and he was wearing a black jacket that used to belong to yami. Conchita was wearing a black camisole with maroon shorts black knee highs and red sneakers and her hair was in odangos. luna was wearing black overall shorts over a black miku shirt black knee highs and black vans and her hair was in a ponytail. Ruruka was wearing a orange sundress with matching sandles and her hair was in a side pigtail. Esther was wearing a comphy looking kyubey kigurumi. Ko was wearing a balck and white striped sundress with a white hat with a big black bow, black tights and white sandles. Kissme was wearing a black hoodie with pink trimming with gray pants and black converses. Ko and kissme were cuddling. Masahiko and yammamoto were both wearing black suits.

She had familiar light blue hair put up into a cresent moon shaped ponytail and teary purple eyes.

She was waering a maroon bikini.

Kimy and hitomi were wearing their school uniforms while tom was wearing a green blazer with lack pants.

After i was done crting in my dorm for a hour i changed out of my black 21 pilots nightgown and changed into a blak ugandanh knuckles croptop (Im sorry i just really like dank memes xDDDDD), a red and black plaid miniskirt, maroon fishnets and black combat boots. I out down my hair and inseted a black bellybutton piervceing and matching black earrings and whent to look for my freinds.

She spraypaintd her hair blood red had her hair in pigtails and she was wearing blACK ear gages, a black tubetop that said succ on it, blood red booty shorts, black thighhighs and red converses.

Yami, who was wearing a black attack on titan hoodie with ripped black skinny jeans and checkesred vans complained.

Luna was wearing black hipseter glasses and was wearing a baggy red and black tie die fallout by tshirt with black jeggings and white converses with drawings all over them. She was also wearing a bunch of wristbamds.

Pointed oit esther who was wearing a long sleeves black shirt with pepe on it, dark bluegray skinny jeans and black vans. She was also wearing cat ears.

Sje was wearing her hair in pigtails and she was wearing a black botdf t shirt with pink arm warmers, pink biking shorts, a neon green tutu and pink converses boots that go up to her caves.

He was wearing a hairpin with an alien head on it, a long sleeves black shit with creeps written on it in mint green letters, gray pants and maroon converses

He was tall had dark blue hair with matching eyes and dark tan skin (IM NOT RASIST IM JUST DESCRIVING HIM PLEASE DONT KILL ME). He was wearing a black polo with matcing black pants and he has a red lantard aroudn his neck.

A tall and thin young lady with pale skin culrly pink hair in a pony tail and red lipstick wearing a fancy red dres and matching highheels with pearls walked over to the tabel.


	2. Famous Last Clothes

I was wearing a long sleeved black gothic dress that showed off my colorbones and emphasized my slim figure, fishnet stockings, black combat boots with skull desighes, cross earrings and a lacy cross chocker..

She was a bit of a loli and she has short chocolate brown hair with faded purple tips and brown-purple eyes (kinda like the color of grape skittles). She hardly ever wears the uniform either. Instead she was wearing a black hoodie with neon purple accents, a matching skirt, loose socks and purple and black tennis shoes. She had a white surgical mask around her neck.

Luna had short platinum blong hair with black tips that covered one eye. She was wearing a black panic at the disco romper and black flipflops.

She had short hair in spiky pigtails that covered one eye and gradiented from blond to pink. She also wore blond hair extentions with pink stars on them. She was wearing her l'eau de rose uniform (a black and white seifuku with a black bow).

He was wearing a black gakuran with black and white checkered vans.

Its maroon and goes down to her mid back now and she had it in a spiky ponytail. She was wearing an unzipped black hoodie with a white tanktop a black shorts, black thighhighs with white accents and black converse. Also she was wearing hipster glasses and winged eyeliner.

Ester was the ame as usuel but she started wearing this weird blue necklace everywhere she goes. She was wearing a black jacket with a blue bow, a white shirt and a brown skirt, blue thighhighs and black shoes.

Kissme was wearing a red all time low t shirt, a studded belt, black skinny genes, and black headphones. Ko was wearing a tight black taking back sunday t shirt, wristbands, a red plaid miniskirt, and black vans. 

She was a bit of a loli and she has short chocolate brown hair with faded purple tips and brown-purple eyes (kinda like the color of grape skittles). She hardly ever wears the uniform. Instead she was wearing a black hoodie with neon purple accents, a matching skirt, loose socks and purple and black tennis shoes. She had a white surgical mask around her neck.

Kimmy had spikt shoulder length blond hair with pink bangs (one covered her eyes). She was wearin a purple v neck tshirt with a long sleeved black and white striped shirt underneath, a pleated black skirt black fishnets and purple converse boots. 

He was wearing a black good charlotte tshirt with black track pants, black converses, and a bunch of wristbands.

He had black hair with red tips paritally covering his right eye and a skinny long braid. His peircing red eyes matched his tips. He had pale white skin and lots of eyeliner, and he also had a bunch of piercings (black nose ring, black gages and black snake bites.) He was wearing a black leather jacket with black and red patterend cuffs, a black v neck t shirt that had Black Sabbath written in red, a silver cross necklace, black fingerless gloves with black nail polish, a red and black studded belt, silver wallet chaines, red and black vans, and black JNCO jeans with red stitches. He was the most gorgeos boy i have ever seen... 

He was wearing the school uniform for some reason...

His pearcing red eyes, his delacate pale skin, his smooth hair...I think im in love...

I changed out of my dress into a sexy lacy black bikini with rose patterns on it that emphasized my boobs and butt.

He was wearing a tight balck speedo with pink accents that matched his hair.

She was wearing a black linkin park tankini with a skirt bottom.

She was wearing a black and neon pink stirped bikini

She was wearing a black onepiece (the swimsuit not the anime xDDDD) with dark purple accents in the sides.

"Shes right you know!" agreed rei who was wearing a purple speedo

She was wearing a black top onepiece

I put on a black leather jacket and a dark crimson maroon came, black leather pants with a channel belt and black high heels knee boots. I kept my hair down and put on winged eyeliner black mascara and dark red lipstick.

She was wearing a neon blue sundress with black dotted heart outlines ob. it a black choker, black stoking's and neon blue marry janes. She had lots of black eyeliner on and was wearing a bunch of wristbands and her hair was teased,

She was we rating a red and a black flamel, a black bmth tank top, ripped black skinny genes a black beanie and black vans.

She was wiring her hair in twin tails and she was wearing a black turtleneck crop long sleeve top saying im not o fuckig kay, black shorts black fishnets and blk combat boots. She had a black belly button ring

He was wearing a black button up with a red tie, a studded pelt and black skim jeans with lots of black eyeliner like Billy jo Armstrong

She was wearing balk cat ears, a black blink 182 hoody, black pleated skirt, black tights and black converses.

He was wearing a black full body swimsuit that clung to his body. I was smitten.


End file.
